bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Eviction
Eviction is the weekly process of a houseguest leaving the Big Brother House. Process communicating with Rachel, who casts her vote to evict in secret in the Diary Room]]During the Live Eviction episode, the two nominees are given a chance to make their final pleas. After each nominee has spoken, the remaining houseguests head one at a time to the Diary Room to cast their vote to evict. The voting houseguests communicate to Julie Chen (or Arisa Cox) without the others hearing their vote. The Head of Household and the two nominees (or three nominees as with the MVP twist in Big Brother 15 and the Roadkill twist in Big Brother 18) are ineligible to vote. However, in the case of a tie, the Head of Household casts the determining vote to evict. After the votes are in, Julie (or Arisa) reports the results of the vote to the houseguests, telling them the number of votes cast in favor of each nominee. At that moment, the evicted houseguest has one minute to collect his or her bags, say good-byes, and walk out the front door, where they have an interview with the host before returning either to the real world or the Jury House. Evicted houseguests normally get to view a good-bye tape with messages from their fellow houseguests. Post-Eviction Following a houseguest's eviction, his or her photograph on the Memory Wall turns black and white. Normally, evicted houseguests are permanently out of the game, but on rare occasions they may return by a vote (by America/Canada or by their fellow housemates) or a competition. This can be viewed on the Previously Evicted Contestant page. Other instances of short-term returns include Jase Wirey returning in a Grim Reaper costume in Big Brother All-Stars (US), Jessie Godderz returning in a gorilla costume in Big Brother 10 (US), Casey Turner returning to host the OTEV Power of Veto competition in Big Brother 11 (US) (although he had no direct contact with the houseguests, communicating the rules of the game through the PA system), and Rachel Reilly returning for 24 hours as a result of Pandora's Box in Big Brother 12 (US). During Week 12 of Big Brother 16 (US), the jury members - Jocasta Odom, Hayden Voss, Zach Rance, Donny Thompson, Nicole Franzel and Christine Brecht returned to the house to compete in a Luxury Competition with the remaining houseguests betting on which would win. Hayden won, granting himself and Victoria Rafaeli $5,000 each. International Process Public Voting This process is actually the most used internationally, where housemates nominate between themselves and the ones with the most votes are nominated for a public vote that will determine who will be evicted. This public vote has different methods, usually the public votes to evict (with the housemate with the most votes being evicted) or votes to save (with the housemate with the fewest votes being evicted). In Big Brother 1 (U.S.) the eviction process was different to that of the following American seasons and followed the international format of Eviction. Instead, a "banishment" happened every two weeks, with all of the houseguests voting on who the nominees would be. America would then decide who would be evicted. Other Processes Eviction Competition In Pinoy Big Brother 7, a new format of Weekly Eviction was introduced, an Eviction Competition through the series' Ligtask Challenges. Instead of a voting system, the nominees will face a competition every week where in they must avoid falling in last place. Who ever performed poorly will be the one evicted. It was used as the season's main eviction format until each batch of housemates were down to seven. When the housemates were down to seven, it will only be the time that the public voting will be brought back. Hit The Road in Big Brother (U.S.) is considered a variant of an eviction competition, but it was used only as a one-time twist per season, not a main format for evicting contestants. Trivia Franchise * Martin Jonkman from Big Brother 1 (Netherlands) is the first ever housemate to get evicted in the entire series of Big Brother. Big Brother (U.S./Canada) * Only three players have appeared in multiple seasons of Big Brother US and have never been evicted. Dick Donato won Big Brother 8 (US) and walked during Week 1 of Big Brother 13 (US). Dan Gheesling won Big Brother 10 and made the Final 2 again in Big Brother 14 (US). Paul Abrahamian made the Final 2 in both Big Brother 18 (US) and Big Brother 19 (US). Dan and Paul are the only two to never be eliminated overall. * Victor Arroyo is the only person to be evicted 3 times in a single season. ** Kaysar Ridha, Brendon Villegas, Janelle Pierzina and Sindy Nguyen have all been evicted 3 times across multiple seasons. * Nicole Franzel is the only winner to have been a two-time evicted houseguest in another season. Category:Gameplay Category:Big Brother Category:Terminology